robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Rezorus
Other wiki or pages about Rezorus is fake. Rezorus Rezorus is a user which registered on ROBLOX on the 23rd of December, 2017. Almost little to nothing is known about him except that he has created strange and bizarre things and games. Rezorus is online at random, and the time spans of him being offline can range from a few weeks to even a month. This user was not discovered until early 2018. Friends Rezorus has currently 1 friends: Eve_Feelings 20kgDrugs Very little is known about 20kgDrugs others than he's banned. He got removed. ThoughtsAndMemories ThoughtsAndMemories is a user who is little known about others than he got added as a friend on the 4th of February 2018 and he has created 2 different T-Shirts. He got removed. WrenchBuilding Very little is known about WrenchBuilding others than she's banned and it was probably WrenchBox old account. She got removed. WrenchBox Almost nothing is known about the user other than she's working on a game and she's probably WrenchBuilding's new account. She got removed. Eve_Feelings Eve_Feelings is a user which has created three games: "My Feelings" , "Thinking" and "Abandoned." My Feelings The game itself is a creepy game with a statue of Eve_Feelings and some creepy background music; the game is similar to the game "My school playground!" created by CAROLINE. If you go behind the statue you will find a diary that is burning. Thinking The game itself is a creepy game. If you play this game you will see some colorful books, a broken picture, some pills, a broken heart and an arch. Under the arch, you will find an invisible staircase leading to a teleportation pad, where you teleport to a glass cube with 6 sides and one of them being transparent which will reveal a road. The game has some creepy background music. "Abandoned" The game itself is a game with towers and purple sky. More info is not yet known. Inventory Rezorus inventory is accessed by changing the URL or following this link. Rezorus have created 8 different models. In his inventory, you will find 7 and the 8th is in his profile. Models in order of creation: * "Old Chair" (Dec. 25, 2017) * "Stone Man" (Dec. 27, 2017) * "Old Tree" (Dec. 27, 2017) * "Old Grass" (Dec. 27, 2017) * "OLD HQ" (Dec. 27, 2017) * "Old Cabin" (Dec. 27, 2017) * "Old Portal" (May 24, 2018) Games By entering Rezorus profile it says that he has only one game called "Old Memories" but there are most likely portals that will lead to the other games. Old Memories The game Old Memories is a game that is similar to the game "Memories" created by Bobbys_Here. The game itself is a game with stone figures, buildings, islands and invisible teleportation pads that will lead you to other islands. If you played long enough you will find a portal that leads you to a game called "Me" and "Abandoned" created by Eve_Feelings. Me The game itself is a statue of Rezorus. More info is not yet known.